


Bright Beginnings

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/F, Meet Cute AU, Tumblr Prompt, preschool teacher and aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Prompt: Pipsy meet cute where Daisy is picking her niece up from preschool and Piper is the teacher and <3 <3
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fics dealing with or mentioning LGBTQ+ topics including polyamory by stjarna, Fluffy and Funny Fics by stjarna





	Bright Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

“Hi.”

Piper finished helping Timothy tie his shoes, gently patting him on the back to encourage him to go play outside with the other kids, before turning around to address the young woman who stood in the entryway of Bright Beginnings preschool.

“Hi, can I help you?” Piper asked the stranger.

The young, dark-haired woman played with her keychain, but kept her eyes focussed on Piper. “Yeah, I’m here to pick up my niece, Aly—”

“Daisy! Daisy! Daisy!” Alya FitzSimmons piped up. The little girl ran inside and immediately flung her arms around the stranger’s hips.

“—a,” Daisy finished, barely holding her balance, and placing one arm around Alya’s shoulders. “Hi, little monkey.”

“Daisy! Daisy! Daisy!” Alya continued, bouncing excitedly up and down.

“I’m her aunt. Recently moved to the area,” Daisy explained, smiling one-sidedly. “She didn’t get to see much of me before then.”

“Daisy!” Alya squeezed her aunt tightly, before letting go as suddenly as she’d arrived, hopping back out the door. “I’ll say bye to my friends!”

“Alright, monkey,” Daisy called after her. “I’ll be right here.”

Piper laughed. She always loved how excited the kids got when they saw a close relative. “Sounds like she’s gonna love having her aunt around.”

“Yeah,” Daisy replied, her voice getting more raspy, which sent a warm sensation to Piper’s stomach.

She cleared her throat, turning to the school laptop and typing in her password in an attempt to refocus. “I just need to see some I.D., and then I—oh.” She paused, studying Alya’s file.

“What?” Daisy asked, wrinkling her forehead.

Piper gestured at the screen. “Umm, there’s no note.”

“Note?”

“Note to authorize you to pick her up,” Piper explained.

Daisy’s eyes widened. “You mean Jemma didn’t call? Or say anything at drop-off this morning?”

“Nope.” Piper shook her head. “We would have a note in our computer system otherwise.”

“Ugh.” Daisy dropped her head back, before looking at Piper again. “And, I assume you—”

“—can’t let her go with you—no matter how obvious it is that she knows you,” Piper confirmed, almost apologetically.

“Ugh. Fffff—” Daisy suppressed a curse word, likely due to the kids running in and out of the preschool. She raised one finger in the air, pulling her phone from her back pocket. “Give me a second.” She dialed a number and waited for a reply. “Hey,” Piper overheard Daisy’s part of the conversation. “Umm, no, it’s actually going very poorly————because you forgot to————Exactly————Thanks.” Daisy hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. “And three, two, one.” She pointed at the phone next to Piper on the desk, which started ringing at that very moment.

Piper chuckled before picking up the phone. “Bright Beginnings, this is Miss Piper.”

_ “Piper. Hi, this is Jemma Simmons, Alya’s mum. I am so, so, so sorry, but I completely forgot to mention this morning that Alya’s aunt, Daisy Johnson, will pick her up today. She wanted to surprise her, and take her to the zoo, and—it completely slipped my mind. Is it okay to do this over the phone?” _

“Yes, yes, that’s fine,” Piper confirmed. “Thanks for the call.”

“Thank you. Have a lovely day,” Jemma replied on the other line.

“Same to you.” Piper waited until Jemma had hung up, before placing the phone back onto the desk, focussing again on Daisy. “Well, as soon as I see some I.D., you’re all set to take her.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Daisy pulled her wallet from her pocket and retrieved her driver’s license.

Piper checked the document before handing it back. “No worries.”

As if on cue, Alya ran up to them, her little backpack in hand. “I’m ready to go!”

“Great, then let’s go!” Daisy addressed her niece. “I wanted to take you to the zoo, what do you think about that?”

“Yay!” Alya exclaimed, hugging her aunt excitedly. “Can we see the capuchins?”

“Yes, of course,” Daisy took Alya by the hand and started to head back to her car.

“Daisy!” Piper shouted to stop her.

Daisy turned around and looked a bit confused at Piper. “Yes?”

“Do you—do you think you’ll pick her up more often?” Piper asked.

“Umm, yes, I just might,” Daisy replied, a one-sided grin forming in the corner of her mouth. “I mean, the staff here seems awfully friendly. Wouldn’t mind seeing more of them,” she added, suggestively.

Piper felt herself blush, but tried her best to keep her composure. “Umm, I just—we—we have a form Jemma and Fitz could fill out. Then we could put you into the system as an authorized relative and they wouldn’t need to call or remember to let us know every time.”

Daisy’s eyes widened. “Oh, umm, yeah, that—that sounds great. I’ll—I’ll take that form.”

Piper quickly grabbed a folder from the shelf behind her and retrieved the form. She took the few steps to where Daisy and Alya were standing. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Daisy accepted the form, her eyes nervously trying to avoid Piper’s. “We’re gonna go now, and I’ll hide in a hole somewhere for assuming you wanted to see me mo—”

“No, no, you don’t have to,” Piper exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently. “I mean—it—I—it would be nice to see more of you.”

Daisy grinned. “Well, then I’ll make sure that’ll happen one way or another. I’ll put my phone on the form, so you have it—in your system.”

Piper cleared her throat in excited nervousness. “Well, that’s—that’s required anyways, but—I’ll keep an eye out for it.”


End file.
